Everything's Changed
by Cuppacake94
Summary: Do not read if you have not read GG4 Cammie's back after spending the summer away from everyone she loves.But somethings changed in her something the COC has done and she can't tell her mom. Will her friend and family help her, will Zach ?
1. Chapter 1

**I officially disclaim the characters in this story because I did not make them up. The brilliant Ally Carter did. **

_**Cammies pov:**_

It has been 3 months since I left Gallagher , 3 months since I've had contact with my family and friends , since I left to find anwsers about the Circle of Caven. And now I Cameron Ann Morgan was coming back . I've change a lot in the pass 3 months in so many different ways emotional and physical . My hair was longer my boobs have growen so my tops were a little tight around the bust area. And I can't even tell whats happening in my mind. I was so tired yesterday I escaped from the COC base were I was being kept after they kidnapped me i'd been there for a week and a half . Whenever I could I would find ways of getting info about COC from where their other bases were to tring to find out who was in charge and things about my father about 4 days ago something happened I will tell you in time but not right now. I was a mile away from gallagher from home . I let myself smile but just for a second then I started to think of how I was going to get into gallagher I didn't want anyone to see me to know I was back intill I got in there . Then I remembered a secert passage way that I knew no-one knew about , I hadn't used it since freshman year because I had found another way out of the mansion. I looked up at the sky the sun had just set so I knew it must have been around 6:30pm which also would mean that it was everyone would be in the dining hall eating tea. School had already started , I was 5 days late for my senior year . I wonder if i'll get extra credit for this I mean i've done a lot since I left. I was almost there, afew more steps and i'd be home. I stepped into the garden and took a deep breath, smelling the roses . That's when I looked around I almost forgot that this part of the garden was by where they left the vans . I looked at them all and noticed something different about one of the vans I went to have a quick look at it and thats when I noticed the sign on the side. Blackthorne was back , well at least a van full of them was . I started thinking I should probably go in . I didn't have my bag with me which was good and bad, good because it was much more easy to ecsape and bad because it meant I'm still in the clothes I had on yesterday so they weren't looking the nice's . I walked to the door and took a very very deep breath and walked in . As I entered I looked around no-one was there, which did mean they were all in the dining hall. I haven't slept for afew days so I was alittle bit tired, I walked over to the dining hall door I could here my mother speaking . Ok this is it just take a deep breath and open the door, you can do it Cammie. Then I did it, I put my head down and opened the door. I heard the gasps from everyone in there, then looked up at my mom. I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Hey"

I started backing away, I didn't like it the attention I never have so I ran. I heard my mother yelling after me. I headed to her office knowing she would show up there soon. And I was right 10 minutes later she ran into her office, she didn't say a word she just stared at me. Then in the blink of an eye she had her arms around me giving me hug. She sat us down on the sofa and looked me straight in the eyes. Then she started to open her mouth and I knew what she was about to ask, so I spoke before she could.

"Mum i'm sorry I left without warning, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was something I had to do one my own. And I found somethings out, some important things that I will tell you I promise. But please not tonight. I haven't slept in a days and if I don't there is a chance I might go crazy from lack of sleep And mom I Love You".

I couldn't tell her not yet.

**Rachel Morgans POV:**

I can't believe shes back, my little girl's back. Shes changed physically and there's something else, something in her eyes, something shes not telling me.

_****_

Cammies POV:

" I love you to kiddo and I understand. If you like you can have a shower in here. I hae a pair of pjs you can borrow" I said as she gave me another hug.

"Thanks mom, i'd like that ."

I stood up and head towards the bathroom, I turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. When it was hot enough I hopped in. It felt amzing, it's the first HOT shower i'd had in weeks. Once my body seemed relaxed turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me that was hanging over the shower, and stepped out .I didn't want to look at all the marks on my body. So when I was dry I changed into the the pjs mum had left in there for me.

As I walked back into the office I heard mom talking to someone, then I saw who it was.

"Mrs Baxter"

" Cammie, How are you" she asked

"I'm alright thank you' I walked up to mom and gave here a hug' i'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Kiddo" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

I didn't realise how long I had been in moms office intill I was out of it . There was no-one around and it made me alittle nervous has I headed up the stairs to my room. I had no idea what was going to happen when I entered.

Then I reached the door. And when I opened it I saw Liz on her laptop , Macey lying on her bed looking at a magazine and Bex was throwing hits at a punching bag. As I stepped in they all looked at me, I just stood there I din't know what to do. Then all of a sudden Liz came flying at me to give me a hug, I hugged her back.

" Cammie i've missed you so much, don't you ever do that to us again" she said as she stepped back.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say back.

"I'M SORRY, THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY REALLY CAMMIE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" I was shocked to hear Bex yell at me like that .

" I don't no what else to say. Really I am sorry."

I walked over to her and looked her in the eyes begging for her to forgive me.

It took 3 minutes but she did calm down then she pulled me in for a bear hug, I tried not to wince as hugged me, the huge cut on my back still hadn't quite healed . When she let me go I turned to look at Macey who stood up and without a word gave me a hug, not as hard as Bex's so which I was thankful for.

"I missed you to Cammie" she said.

"I know I just got back and all and you have questions to ask. But could you wait till later on to ask them. I am so tired and I need to sleep" I said to them.

They nodded and gave me anouther hug before we all hopped into bed.

I was fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

AN: Thanks for reading I hope you like it . please review tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**I officially disclaim the characters in this story because I did not make them up. The brilliant Ally Carter did.**

_**Cammies POV**_

I couldn't believe it, I slept the whole night. I opened my eyes and sat up I looked up at the alarm clock 5:30am, Bexs, Macey and Liz were still asleep so I quitely got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed my uniform and headed to the bathroom, I took my pjs off and hopped in the shower. I looked down at my body and looked at the scars I had optained in the last 3 months, then I looked at the one on my thigh, I cringed and looked away. That scar brought back one of the worst night of my life and I didn't think I could handle it. When I was finished I stepped out I started to put my uniform on, I knew as I was buttoning up my top that I wasn't going to be able to do up all the buttons which meant I couldn't put my tie on properly. I left my dirty blonde hair out and put my jersey on then walked out. I headed to my mom's office to give her the pjs back that she had lent me, but when I knocked no-one anwsered so I opened the door and walked in. Then I placed them on her desk and headed towards the dining hall, taking a little detour to get there because it wasn't quite time for breakfast. I missed this, I haven't walked around this school in a long time and it reminded me of my friends and family. I looked in the infirmarey and found mom asleep in the lazyboy next to Mr Solomans bed, I had wished that well I was away he would get better and he was his body was healing but he was still a coma. I looked at the clock above his bed and walked up to mom to wake her up, I taped her on the shoulder.

"Mom its time to get up, its almost time for breakfast" I said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning kiddo"

"Morning mom, its almost time for breakfast" I said again

"Oh, thank-you for waking me up. Why don't you head to the dining hall, i'll see you there,"

"Ok, see you in there" I said as I left.

As I walked closer to the dining hall I saw people going in. When I walked in I saw Liz, Macey and Bex sitting down eating breakfast so I walked over to the buffet and grabbed two pieces of toast and some ceral, then I walked back to where my friends were sitting. As I sat down I could hear the people around me whispering, I tried to ignore them.

" So where were you this morning?" Macey asked

" I woke up early so I had a shower then went to give mum back her pjs she lent me but she wasn't in her office to I put them on her desk and t hen I walked around and found her in the infirmery then I came her"I said in one breath . Theres been something that has bothering me so I had to asked.

" Guys wheres Zach ?" .

They all looked at each other then Bexs spoke.

" He's in his room cam he doesn't leave except for class Grant and Jonas take him something to eat everymorning, I talked to Grant this morning and he said that he told Zach you were back but he didn't believe him"

" We have P&E first right?" I asked

"Yea" Bex said

"Good then i'll see him in class, then kick his butt for not believing Grant" I said with smile on my face . I can't wait to see him.

_**Zachs POV**_

I was what Grant said was true but I know its not the just want me get out off my room. And I do leave the room even if it is just for class .

She was all I was thinking about these days, well her and the COC but mostly her. As I walked into the barn for P&E I could see the teacher passing out blindfolds to partner. She walked up to me and gave me one, I put it on then waited to here what we were doing .

"Right I want you all to listen. In the field you can't always rely on your sight that why today I have given you and your partner a blindfold one will wear while the other attacks. People in the blindfolds use your other sences to fight back" she said.

I got myself ready waiting for Grant to attack.

"Grant hurry up we don't have all day"I said annoyance in my voice.

" You know Mr Goode, you really should listen to your Grant. He is right some of the time" My heart almost stopped. I ripped off my blindfold, there she was standing right infront of me, I smile on her face.

"Gallagher girl" I said with a smirk.

I can't believe shes back.

_**Cammies POV:**_

There it was that smirk I have been missing for 3 months. Not that i'd ever tell him. And then I did something that I would not have done 3 mouths ago during class. I ran up to him and give him the biggest hug that I had strength for. I was almost shocked when I felt his arms wrap around me.

" I missed you" I whispered to him.

" You have no idea how much I missed you Gallagher girl" He whispered back.

" Lets get out of here, we need some alone time" He said as he pulled his head back.

All I said was "Ok", he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door not caring that all our classmates were staring at us.

When we were inside he lead me to the east-wing where all the guys rooms were, we enter a room with one bed in it. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You get your own room" I asked

"Your mom gave it to me, said I could use a place to myself".

We went and sat on his bed, it was quite for afew minutes. Then I looked at him and saw him looking at me, we both started to lean in for a kiss. As soon as our lips touched I forgot about everything, I laid back onto his bed and as I did this he started to lay on top of me. It took me a minute to realise where his hand was, but once I did I pushed him off me.

My breathing started to speed up and everything that happened to me when I was captured came rushing back to me .

" Cammie whats wrong, please tell me" He begged

"Zach...can't...breath" Then everything went black.

Next part contains rape. But not in major detail . Really its what happens right before it happens. Its a dream of what happened. Dream in brackets

**(Dream**

He was coming towards me and I coundn't do a thing, I felt so hopeless.

" Please don't do this please" I begged him.

But I could see he was going to do it no-matter what I said, once he was right infront of me he pulled out a knife from his back pocket. He cut my jeans open and cut my thigh in the process. I couldn't help myself I screamed.**)**

I woke up screaming and could hear someone calling my name, when I stopped I realised it was Zach.

" Cammie its alright, your safe" he said as he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on to his chest and tried to calmed down. I realised we were still in his room.

"Gallagher girl look at me" he said. I looked up at him.

" What happened, you can tell me"

"I'm afraid"

"Why" He asked me

" I'm afraid that if I tell you freak out on my and that you won't be able to look at me the same again" I anwsered him honestly .

"Gallagher girl that would never ever happen"

"How do I know thats the truth, how do I know you wont" I asked him

"You really want to know" he asked

"Yes"

"It wont happen because I Zachary Goode Love You, you hear me. I Love You, no matter what"

**So what'd you think , did you like it . please please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I officially disclaim the characters in this story because I did not make them up. The brilliant Ally Carter did.**

_**Cammies POV:**_

I blinked my eyes afew times, he just said he loved me. Zachery Goode just said he loved me, I think my heart almost stopped. It had totally caught me of guard, you would never think that he could say it .

" I love you too Zach" I said and leaned into kiss him, as soon as our lips touched I relaxed then pulled away.

" But i'm not ready to tell you yet, I promise I will just not yet"

" Ok but as soon as your ready you tell me right away"

"Deal" I said and cuddled into him falling asleep.

"Cammie wake up" I lightly heard someone saying, so I opened my eyes and saw Zach looking down at me, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What time is it I asked" I asked .

"Almost time for dinner, so we better get up or we're going to be late. And I don't know about you but i'm pretty hungry." He said pulling me up, I just gave him a small smile and nodded.

He grabbed my hand and we headed to the dining hall. As we entered the hall I saw Tina and her little group of friends all looking at me and then I saw her start to walk towards us and tried to prepare for her questions .

"What do you want Tina" I asked

"I just wanted to welcome you back" she said but that wasn't all of it, it never is with her .

"Well how nice of you, now what you really want Tina"

"My sourses say something happened to you well you were away"

"I would never tell you anything Tina and your 'sourses' are never right so just leave me alone" I said to her then walked to the buffet table to get some food .

I felt Zach walking behind me, and then it hit me Tinas sourse who ever it was was right. I started to feel light headed and then I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, I turned around and looked at Zach and for the second time that day evrything went black.

**Zach's POV**

I was so pissed off at Tina for doing that, I could tell it was getting to Cammie she hates all the attention. I followed her to the buffet table to grab some food. Then she turned around and I knew something was wrong when she turned around her face was pale and she had a pained expression on her face, I was about to ask her what was wrong when she passed out. I caught her just before she hit the ground,as I was holding her I noticed the blood and I swear my heart stop for a second. Then my adrenaline kick in, I didn't care who was looking at us I picked her up bridal style and headed for the infirmarey. I couldn't even feel my feet on the ground as I ran to they infirmarey, once I got there they took her out of my arms and into to another room and then told me to wait outside .

I don't know how long it was till the came back out, I was the only one aloud to stay in the waiting area Bex, Macey and Liz were waiting in their room to found out what was happening and headmistress Morgan was at a CIA meeting . So when they finally came out my head snapped right up .

"What happened to her" I asked

"I'm sorry we can't tell you, we have to wait for headmistress Morgan to get back" the doctor said

"Please tell me, i'm her boyfriend I need to know what happened" I yelled

And just before he could anwser a nurse walked out saying she was starting to wake up and the doctor just left me standing there, once he got to the door he shut it so I put my new ear listening device that Liz and Jonas created in my ear and put it up against the door and listen. And then I heard her voice.

I know its been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry this is short . But alots been happing , I live in Christchurch New Zealand and if you listen to the news or search it on google you'll know that there was an earthquake here . Plus before that I was busy with school and I just didnt have the time to update .. so tell me what you think . The first person to review and guess what was wroung with Cammie will become a character in this story ( not sure if it will be a big or small one) Thanks for reading :)


End file.
